Infinity heroes stars and brotherhood
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and his group of friends are working together in central are having adventures together meeting new friends seeing new places but a threat has plans to destroy their worlds they live in will they stop it or they're helping the wrong alliance AshXHarem


**Infinity heroes Stars and brotherhood**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Freezing Alchemist and company**

 **disclaimer I do not own pokemon, Digimon, Dragonball z, Naruto, Rwby, MLP,** **Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, One piece, Toriko, Winx club, Hunterxhunter,** **Teenage mutant ninja turtles, fairy tail, Transformers, sailor moon, Attack on** **Titan, Reborn, sword art online, kill la kill, bionicle, Mighty ducks, Trollhunters, Avatar the last airbender, star wars and Storm hawks and it seems that destiny of the hearts has a major problem so i had did up a newer version of this is the first time of doing a** **this crossover showing Ash on his new friends, new worlds, new enemies asworld** **journey begins now enjoy AshXharem**

 **(** the central)

At the unknown place has homes, buildings called the Central an mysterious muscular, average sized man had long black hair which was tied back, only for one strand to hang over his face. While trying to move throughout Central without detection he donned a simple dull cloak was drawing a circle with a chalk at the Alley without being noticed by anyone but right at the grand central "The Freezing Alchemist? Really? He's here?" Said a the very picture of an attractive, sophisticated man in the prime of life. With his dark, piercing eyes and clean-shaven, baby-faced visage, the infamous colonel attracts a great deal of attention from admirers. perhaps in keeping with his persona - is worn casually unkempt, falling over his eyes; in more formal or somber situations, however, he is known to wear it neatly slicked back looking at the file

 **"** We have information that he managed to slip into Central a few days ago. That's why I've summoned you here, Colonel. I need you and your men to smoke him out and bring him in." Said an man in a eyepatch talking to the colonel "Consider it done, sir!" He said to the man "I'm glad you're with us in Central for a while, Mustang. It's good to know I have people here I can count on." He said to mustang

 **"** Sir!" Said mustang also aside with him was a man he has spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. During the Third Shinobi World War, his left eye was damaged, leaving a vertical scar from the injury. The eye was shortly afterwards replaced with a Sharingan, which he covers with his forehead protector when he isn't using it. This, combined with the mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face for seemingly his entire life

"It's a honor you came in time kakashi we need a ninja of your talents." As the man was talking to a ninja name kakashi "thanks Bradley me and mustang be in touch" as they're going to leave as Bradley speaks more "Ah, one last thing. Our rising young stars are here as well. I'm placing them at your disposal." Said Bradley

 **"** Forgive me, Führer Bradley, but... just to be clear, are you referring to...?" As mustang was going to say something "I am-the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, the shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, the scout regiment, Eren Yeager and yes their leader the young gifted boy with his companion pokemon, Ash Ketchum." Said Bradley at outside the city there was a raven hair Teen has a zigzag marks on his face he is fifteen years old who is wearing a black trenchcoat but has a eye means it's alive but he has a red blade looks like scissor blade on his shoulder was a yellow mouse has black tips on the ears and red dots on the cheeks most of all a thunder shape tail was on the roof

 **"** God damn it boss! The Colonel's never gonna let us outta here, is he?" Said a small for his age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11") at the beginning of the series, despite his attempts to appear taller, He wears his golden-blond hair long - usually tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders, but sometimes forgoing the braid for a simpler ponytail he wears as his trademark a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves, dress in black trousers and some sort of black shirt under his coat. In his usual outfit, Ed primarily wears a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that has silver/white lining along the edges was talking to the raven hair teen

"I know Ed but we have to accept the colonel's orders he is a pain sometimes." Said the teen who was talking to ed as the creature agreed with him

"Pika" said the creature then a other voice pop out "Ash you think we can find this guy?" Said the teen was Ash's age and he wears the typical Survey Corps uniform when training. His casual attire consists of a long beige shirt worn with a maroon sash about his waist, white trousers, and brown knee high boots. He always keeps the key given to him by his father dangling around his neck on a string was talking to the teen name Ash

"I hope so Eren but make sure you don't get cut we don't want you to wreck the central." Said Ash talking to Eren but what did he mean by not getting hit by sharp objects was there something he knows about Eren that no one knows.

 **"** We already bought our tickets for Liore too. Does this mean we're not going?" Said a person in armor has a younger voice talking to them "I don't know, Al... for now, let's just get this over with, okay?" Said Ed wants to get the job done "After that can we find the nearest ramen noodles somewhere?" Said the other blonde hair teen wears a headband on his head he is also wearing a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour as Ash, Eren and Red looked at him annoyed

"No time for food Naruto we finish the mission first." Said Ash as they agreed but Naruto mumbled because of his decision "Mmhmm. Lead the way, Ash" said Al as they are off to finish the mission to find the freezing alchemist as the coat Ash was wearing stare at Ash "Ash he's close at the alley." The coat spoke to him as Ash nodded "Senketsu said this this way" as they're heading to the alley as they heard Whistling

"there he goes! That way!" Said the policeman spot the freezing alchemist running as the two surround him at the exit "You, halt! Halt, or I'll shoot!" As they're going to shoot but he carried gauntlets that had the exact circle he drew but used ice at them "Aah!" As he got pass then other military policeman block his path but his freeze one then boil other

[Transmutation]

 **"** Water freezes, water boils... either way, you're just as dead." He said as an spear was seen trying to get him but he dodge it in time "That's alchemy..." He said as ed's voice was heard "What a nasty thing to do!" As Ash, him and Naruto shown up "You of all people should know great deeds require great sacrifice. Isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?" Said the freezing alchemist "Save your breath! The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!" Said Ash as ed used Alchemy as the weapon forms a bat

 **"** No transmutation circle!" He was surprised

 **"** Don't be too impressed. Now!" Shout Ed as Eren has his 3d maneuver gear going to strike him but missed then Al came from behind going grab him but dodge "multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto calls four shadow clones of him "he form more shadow clones?" The freezing alchemist was surprised of that then the clones had him pinned but he got loose while ed accidentally hits the clones made them poof "hang on ed!" Ash leaped as he used multi shadow clone jutsu made five then used his alchemy to form blades made of aura "What! He can use chakra, alchemy and Aura?!" He said seeing this

"Now let's do this my way" as Ash and his clones charge but the more he dodge made the clones poof because of his alchemy as he got ed's arm but not harm "What!?" With him shocked as eren strikes again but leaped "No, I had you! Any water in there should have boiled!" The freezing alchemist said "If it's any consolation, you did ruin my coat." Said Ed as his Arm was mechanical "An automail arm! A young gifted alchemist... one who doesn't use transmutation circles... and who has an automail right arm!, an regiment killed scout, an gifted shinobi being led by a child with a extraordinary gift I know you-you are the guardian Ash Ketchum, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, the Leaf Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki, the scout regiment Eren Yeager known as... The Infinity Heroes!" Said the the freezing alchemist

 **Episode 01 the Infinity heroes (** **鋼の錬金術師** **)**

 **"** So, it's not you?" He said to All thinking he's the fullmetal alchemist "Oh, um... no! I'm his younger brother, Alphonse." Said Al saying that he's ed's younger brother "But he's a runt..." When he said that made him steamed "OH YEAH!? CAN A RUNT DO THIS?!" Shout Ed as he used his alchemy to trap him

[Transmutation]

 **"** I've heard the stories... but still I never imagined this! The infinity heroes are just a little kids!" As Ed mistakenly think he's talking about him "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" As he used Alchemy again right at his face

[Attack]

 **"** You know brother, I don't think he was really talking about your height just now..." Said Al

 **"** Well even if he wasn't, he still pissed me off!" Said Ed as Ash sigh "Ed calm down we completed the mission let's just take him to the military." Said Ash as the military arrived "So you are the ones we've been hearing all the stories about lately, and you are the Fullmetal Alchemist! You're as good as they say. Thanks for the help!" The policeman was talking to Al "Um... you're welcome but... I'm really not the one you should be thanking." Said Al

 **"** There! C'mon, let's get going Al! We got a train to catch!" Said Ed

 **"** Ah, Okay…Um, If you think it's all right to leave..." As All was going to say something till the freezing alchemist used his alchemy to create steam

[Transmutation]

 **"** What is that, steam?!" Said Ed as Ash used air abilities to clear the steam as they saw the cuffs on the ground "Guys! He's gone!" Said Al as Eren looks at Naruto "you didn't remove his gauntlets did you Naruto like we tell you" said Eren as Naruto remembers that "Sorry guys I forgot?" He said to his friends as Ed was steamed "Damn it! Now he really pissed me off!" Said Eden as Ash facepalmed "Let's get back to the central." Said Ash as they head back

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal." Said mustang talking to them

 **"** Who is this guy anyway?" Said Ash as mustang looks at him "You'd know that if you'd listened to the briefing like I told you to. But nooo, fullmetal had to go charging right after…" said Mustang not impress with the team "Yeah yeah, I get it, alright!? I'm sorry, okay? Whatever..." Said Ed

 **"** Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it." He said to them

 **"** Fine..." Said Eren

 **"** Now then…His name is Isaac McDougal. Or as he was known as back in the day, "Isaac the Freezer". He's a former State Alchemist." As they were surprised of hearing that "Former?" Said both as he nodded "That's right. He served in the Ishvalan War. During that time, he gave us no signs that he'd turned traitor. But after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the anti-establishment movement ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority... whether it's dead or alive. That's up to him." Said mustang

"No way. I'm not killing anyone for you." Said Ed

"For your information Colonial we are form as a team of not killing anyone." Said Ash as Kakashi was impressed of Ash "And that's your choice ketchum. Your orders are simply to help us contain him. That's all. Hmm…Off topic, have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal and Ash had you found any ideas of the origins of your kamui and your special powers?" Said mustang

 **"** Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" Said Naruto as a new face appeared "Roy! How goes? Heard you let him put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh!? One hell of a nasty assignment! But hey! Could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central! Oh see! Looks like my timing was perfect! You guys are Ash Ketchum, Eden Yeager, Naruto uzumaki and the Elric brothers, right!? Wow! It's an honor to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever. You're a real legend around here! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! A pleasure!" Said Hughes but seems mustang sound annoyed

 **"** Ah…you want Edward. I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse." Said Al

 **"** What!? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist? Sorry! I had no idea you'd be so…" as ed knows what he's going to say " _Go on! Say "little"! I dare you…" he said in his thoughts as mustang spoke "_ Hughes…" he said to him

 **"** Yeah?" He said

 **"** What are you doing here? Go home." Mustang said to him "Actually, I'm here on official business. You, infinity heroes! I understand that you five don't have a place to stay. Which means that you'll have to come with me!" As he's bringing out something

 **"** AGH!" They screamed as he brings out a photo

 **"** My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia. We'd love to have you!" Hughes said then kakashi walks towards Ash "Ash I might borrow you for a minute." As Ash nodded and looks at his group "you four go on ahead I'll catch up." Ash said to them as they nodded and went with Hughes as Ash follows kakashi "kakashi sensei what was it you want to talk about?" Said Ash as kakashi looks at him "Ash I want to train you more as the first off see that boulder there." Kakashi points at that the boulder

"Yes" ash said

"Now I want you to smash it but focus and breath" as Ash close his eyes and focus as he's glowing "That's right now try harder" as Ash focus more as his power was getting strong then he reach out his hand and suddenly the boulder was floating kakashi sees it "He can learn that as well." Then his hand glows when he leaps then he smash it Ash was surprised of himself "Good Ash you can use abilities of the Pokémon." Said kakashi as Ash looks at his sensei "I can learn Pokémon abilities amazing." Ash said then kakashi then spoke to someone else "well are you surprised Kenobi." Said Kakashi as a elderly man wears a cloak appeared

"I say you had a gifted student who had use the force." Said the elderly man reveal to be obi wan Kenobi "You're him obi wan Kenobi my mom told me about you." Ash said as he nodded " Yes young Ash but I was your mother told you so much of everything." He said as Kakashi looks at Ash "Ash you can go back to Hughes with the others." Said kakashi as Ash share his farewell as he left "Now kakashi it's time to talk." As kakashi nodded but talking about what

[Hughes's home]

 **"** Hi, princess!" Said Hughes hugging his daughter

 **"** Oww! Daddy, your beard is itchy!" Elicia said to her father "Like this? Itchy! Itchy!" As Ash, Ed, Eren, Al and Naruto stares at him with awkward looks "Look. We have guests. These are Ash ketchum, Naruto uzumaki, Eren and the Elric brothers." Said Hughes as Elicia was looking at them but mostly looking at the elrics

 **"** Big brother! Little brother!" She thinks ed was younger

 **"** Nice to meet you... my name is Edward Elric. This is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Get that? _Younger_ brother..." Ed was plenty annoyed by that trying to explain "But younger means little. You're little!" That made ed steamed once again

 **"** What!? Where do you get off calling me little?! You look it up..." As Al and Eren carried him inside "Let it go, Ed. These people are really nice to let us stay here." Said Al as they are at the diner table "Hope you boys are hungry. Gracia's cooking is delicious!" Said Hughes as they looked at thefood

 **"** Ah!" Said Ash

 **"** Okay! Eat up!" He said

 **"** Thanks! Wow... you weren't kidding-this is great!" Said Naruto as his wife glacia looks at them "Don't be shy. Eat all you want." She said kindly to them "Okay!" As they eat "Here pikachu." Said Ash as pikachu was enjoying the food then a bisharp shown up "right Ash I forgot that's my bisharp he's a good companion and keeps my family safe till I'm gone." Said Hughes as bisharp smiles to his friend "Bi" then Hughes noticed al

 **"** Alphonse…How're you gonna eat wearing that armor? Take it off. Relax!" Hughes said

 **"** Oh…well you see, I…" as ed helps out

 **"** He is not allowed to! He has to wear that all the time! It's a…it's part of his Alchemy training! You know how it is! Haha…I'll eat enough for both of us!" Said Ed

 **"** Training! Choo-choo!" Said elicia

[Central Prison]

 **"** Hahahaha…hands down. That's got to be the funniest joke I've heard in a long long time. The Freezing Alchemist wants me to come play his side kick. Well, as fun as that sounds. The Crimson Alchemist works alone…I always have." Said an prisoner was wearing a ponytail was talking to Isaac who is asking him for his help

 **"** Kimblee, if we work together, we can bring down Bradley and his god forsaken military. You saw the horrors that took place in Ishval. You were there, damn it! You know the things Bradley ordered us to do! The kind of man he really is. That's why you killed all those officers isn't it? To send him a message?" Isaac told him "Hahahahaha…I think you've got me all wrong! My motives aren't so sophisticated as revenge or honor or any of that. The reason I killed all of those men, was because I could. It's that simple..." Said kimblee

 **"** Hmm…That's too bad, Kimblee…That truly is too bad." Said Isaac was leaving "Keep up the good work." He said to him meanwhile at the hughes house "Maes dear, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" Gracia said to her husband

 **"** Guess not…" he said

 **"** I know what's in that head of yours. You're worrying about those boys, aren't you?" She said

 **"** You do know what they call Infinity Heroes right? They are not dogs of the military. Not exactly the most popular bunch. I try to imagine what that must be like, enduring that at his age..." Said Hughes as for Ash and his group are in the extra bedrooms

 **"** Ash, Brother... you awake? Miss Gracia's quiche... it looked a lot like Mom's, huh?" Said Al

 **"** Yeah... almost as good, too…" said Ed

 **"** Really? In that case, I'm definitely adding it to the list of things I'm gonna eat once I get my body back." Said Al writing everything down oh his book "Right…Put it on there. Right near the top!" Said Ed as Ash looks at them "you miss your mother you two." Said Ash as they nodded to him

"Does eren miss his parents." Said Ed as Ash looks at him "No Ed eren has no family his mother was killed by a titan at his home during a wall." Ash looks at Naruto "he has no family others had been treated him like a outsider because of the nine tails fox." said Ash seeing those two sleeping "You Ash do you miss your mother." Said Al as Ash thinks about it "I do but she knew that I'll always return home." Said Ash as they nodded to their friend

 **"** Brother…" said ed

 **"** Hm?" Said Ed

 **"** I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon..." Said Al as ed nodded "I know…me too…" he said to his brother as Ash smiled "We'll do this together that's what friends do we work together as a team" said Ash at outside Isaac has drew a other circle

 **"** One more…One more, and Führer Bradley is on his way to hell…" said Isaac

 **Infinity heroes**

 **"** We have a confirmed report that McDougal broke into Central Prison last night. Whatever he is up to, he is growing bold. That means our time is short. Close off all roads. Search every square enter to the city. When you find him, shoot on sight. That is an order form the Führer himself. But if I find him first, he is mine!" Said Mustang gives out orders to find Isaac but at the streets **"** Get a medic! Hurry!" They found five dead

 **"** Report to Headquarters! Five men dead!" Said the other

 **"** How awful…" said Al

"This is more bigger problem." Said Naruto

 **"** looks like a steam explosion. Raise the temperature of water fast enough to expand with the force of bomb blast. And the human body is seventy percent water…Let's hurry. We have to find him before he hurts anyone else." Said Ed

"I agreed" said Eren

 **"** Hum." Said Al then Ash was in deep thinking "This isn't right why he was still in grand central when he will be hunted down by the military was there something he want or someone." Ash thought as Isaac was finishing the other circle

 **"** Finished…" then there was a Alchemic reaction to the wall as he dodges it "Great at reflexes, Isaac! You're able to dodge my Alchemy so easily!" Said a voice then Isaac was been corner by a truck was red then other who is driving was a older teen has yellow hair who was going to punch him but miss then the truck fires a cannon but manage to freeze it "like my mentor said you are reflex." She said then Isaac recognized them

 **"** I know those voices…Is that you, Armstrong Yang and one and only Ironhide?!" Said Isaac as an fist breaks trough the wall as a muscular man has a mustache appeared then an truck transformed into a robot has cannons mounted on his arms

 **"** Indeed! None other! It is us, the Strong Arm alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong, his student Yang and our Autobot weapon specialist Ironhide known as team Armstrong in the flesh!" Said Armstrong

 **"** Now, shut it! I've always wanted to chop that ego down to the size!" As he used his alchemy at them lucky Armstrong can dodge as he keeps using water at them "Clever move Except you need far more than water to quench my fist!" Said Yang as they collide force was sighted by the group as they are heading to the alley

"Major!" Said Al as Isaac used the canteen of water to make a steam explosion

[Steam explosion]

 **"** Water from his canteen, huh? Thanks for the quick save, Al." Said Ed

 **"** Let's go! He is getting a way!" Said Al

"We need him alive guys." Said Ash as Eren agreed "I'm with him we can get answers from him." Said Eren as naruto wanted action "Right on let's get that freezing bastard guys." Said naruto "Come then. After me, Infinity heroes!" Said Armstrong

 **"** Right!" They nodded

 **"** It's been a long time, Freezer." Mustang said to Isaac staring at the grand central "Well, Roy Mustang. Hagh!…So the Flame Alchemist came out to play and you have the copy ninja Kakashi it's been a long time old friend." Isaac said

 **"** You can make this easy on both of us. I'd rather not fight with an old war buddy." Said Mustang

 **"** War buddy? Please, don't flatter yourself. I knew no friends in Ishval! Only military bastards and their damn dogs!" As mustang used his alchemy at him but stops him with water alchemy with got him wet as he escaped

"When the water meets flame, the flame goes out!" As he reaches towards the rubble and the circle still here "Damn it!...Still there! Perfect!" Said Isaac as Ash and his group arrived "Stop! Right there! I was wondering what you were doing this alley so I came back to check it out and Bingo!" Said Ed as Isaac saw an staraptor flew towards Ash "should've watch the sky when I had a flying type Pokémon with me." Said Ash

[Giggling]

 **"** There's no way to run this time!" Said Al

"Just give up." Said Naruto

 **"** Clearly…But who's running?" As the circles every alley has an Alchemic reaction "An Alchemic reaction…in this scale?!" Said Ed as they see it "Impossible…unless…You don't think he is…" as it hits Eren of what Al was going to say "The Philosopher's stone!" Said the scout but it's more bad news seeing everything freezes

 **"** He's freezing all the moisture in the air…" said Ed

"Ash Ketchum and the infinity heroes! You've sworn your life to the state as a dog of the military. But do you really know the ones you serve? Or what their true plans are?" Said Isaac as Ash was going to ask him

"What do you mean know the ones we serve?" Ash said

 **"** Who cares! It's not our problem!" Said Ed

 **"** Don't be a fool! He'll lead us all to ruin! I'm only doing what needs to be done!" Said Isaac as Ash was confused he must captured him alive to get information "If you come with us and tell us everything you know we'll let you live." Said Ash

 **"** I told him! I don't care ash!" Said ed as Alphonse attacks Isaac and they corner him

 **"** All right! Nice work, Al!" Said Naruto

 **"** But we still have to stop his Alchemy!" Said Al

"We know. So where is it?! You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?" Said Ed

 **"** What are you talking about?" Said isaac

 **"** we won't ask again! Where is it?!" Said Eren

 **"** And what are you going to do, boy...? You're out of your league!" As an Gigantic iceberg comes out Isaac was on top and they ran as it's moving "Stand back to prepare for display of Armstrong Alchemy!" Said Armstrong appeared

 **"** He is all yours, Major!" Said Ash

 **"** Witness, the Alchemic art passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" As he hits it the iceberg didn't stop heads to a other side "That's unexpected…" said Ironhide as ed was pissed "What the heck are you doing! You made it worse!" Said ed

 **"** No…I was merely…" as they see the walls are emerging

 **"** The ice walls…" said Al

 **"** Emerging…" said Ash

"But…that would mean…" said Eren

 **"** If they all meet in the middle…Ah, damn it! It's Central Command!" Said Ed

 **"** He is gonna freeze it over!" Said both as the walls are heading towards central "Yang, Ironhide and Major! Ed, Eren, Naruto, Al and I are gonna try and slow it down! Can you handle the transmutation circles?" Said Ash

 **"** Consider them erased. I'm on it." Said Ed

"The huntress is on the job." Said Yang

"We don't it to end up like Cybertron kid" said ironhide

 **"** Führer King Bradley! For your cold-blooded crimes in Ishval, I condemn you to a frozen hell!" Said Isaac getting close to command "Not so fast!" As Isaac saw a huge mecha came to stop the ice wall as he recognized it "I heard stories about you two you're the ones that controls Gurren Lagann!" As the mecha was reveal to be gurren lagann was stopping the wall with the help of it's pilots "that's right I'm Ash's younger adopted brother Simon!" Said the young boy named Simon was controlling the head as at the bottom an older teen with glasses no shirt was piloting "And I'm the eldest of the group will end you as the heavens above murderer I am Kamina!" Said Kamina then an girl with a scythe leaped from the sky try to get him but dodge as Ash and the gang arrived

"Ruby, Simon, Kamina good timing." Said Ash as an huge humanoid creature came looks like eren but that's his titan form "You can't play that game!" Said Ed whenisaac use his alchemy so did he Isaac discharges the boiled water

 **"** Brother!" Said al

 **"** Too slow!" As Isaac attacks Alphonse

 **"** Alphonse!" As they we nothing inside the armor

"Ash you know what to do!" Said senketsu as Ash nodded "yes life fiber synchronization!" As Ash's clothing changes as he's different his black shirt then faded into shirtless but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever, his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black coat was like skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, but had gloves but in the male version he's shirtless wears The top armor piece is connected to black pants and boots as they saw them

 **"** his power, his clothing and those blades, the scout changes to the titan, There's no one in there. It's empty...! But that... that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armor...So you lost your arm...and your brother...he lost his entire body... Huh! I see... it all makes sense... You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation, didn't you?! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!" Isaac said to ed as his dark memory came to him

(Ed's memory)

 **"** AAAAAL! Damn it…this can't be happening! No! He's gone! What have I done?! Give him back…he is my brother…JUST GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! HE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT!" When ed sees his brother's clothes means All died by summon this taboo but ed lost his leg as he crawls to the armor place the blood seal on and use alchemy to get him back

(End memory)

 **"** You know... There are some lines you really shouldn't cross." As Edward attacks Isaac then Ash andnaruto fights him "rasangan!" As ash and naruto perform this powerful sphere of energy from their hands and hits him off the ice wall

"Give it up! There's no water for you to use here." Said ed

 **"** Hah, You've forgotten something. I've all the water I need…seventy percent of my body!" As Isaac used his blood freeze it and struck ed

 **"** Ed!" Said both as All breaks the ice blood then Isaac has his arm been shot by ruby who was at the church bell where simon left her as Ash spots her give her a thumb up as ruby was blushing but when Isaac got up "Why can't you fools understand?! I'm trying to save this country!" As the Central Command starts to freeze out]

 **Isaac:** [Laughing]

 **"** Brother! Brother!" Said Al

 **"** Come on! We're going after him! I'm not done…not even close…" said ed as Ash has his blade out "I'll go after ed you rest." As Ash runs after him and naruto follows "No Ash I'm not resting I ain't letting you get killed." Ed said

[Bombardment]

 **"** Did we get it? Agh! Not again?!" Said the soldier as mustang was steamed and wet was walking then used Flame Alchemy at the ice wall "What do you think of my flames now, you bastard!" Said mustang as his assistant and also Ash's second teacher Hawkeye was holding the brief case full of his gloves

 **"** When will he learn…It's bad enough that he is useless on rainy days…" she said as Ash and naruto cornered Isaac at the alley "Alright look I'm not here to fight you said one thing about serving the wrong people I need answers what's going on." Ash said Isaac seem to trust him as he's going to tell him till Isaac meets King Bradley

 **"** Bradley...! Hahahahaha! Perfect!" As he forms his blood to a frozen speer as he was charging him like a mad man Isaac attacks Bradley. But Bradley kills Isaac leaves Ash and Naruto shocked now he's dead they got nothing as the stone was destroyed "Now that is too bad…" kimblee said in his cell smirked mustang, Ironhide and yang has used their skills at the wall with Flame Alchemy as the circle was exposed

 **"** Major, go now!" Said mustang

 **"** Leave it to me! My shock fist will not fail!" As him and yang smash it the Alchemic reaction stopped ed , all, eren, ruby had arrived seeing Isaac dead "Führer Bradley. You're here?" Said Ed as the fuher sees them "Ah, yes. Job well done' Infinity heroes. I came out to see if I could lend a hand... And to think…that I'd actually be the one to catch him! If nothing else, this should make an exciting story for my son!" Said Bradley

"Damn it we got nothing Ash." Said Naruto

"I know naruto but let's get ed to the hospital." Said Ash

(Central command)

[Sneez]

 **"** Uuh…that a cold I hear? Ah, never mind! From what I've told, you are the man of the hour!" Said Hughes

 **"** Agh…I've just destroyed the transmutation circles. But Führer is the one who brought down McDougal." Said Mustang was jealous of not getting the fugitive

 **"** Sure, But the Führer is telling everyone it was you! So congratulations! Though it's like that huh? Suit yourself. But some friendly advice. Next time a superior tells you to take credit for something you didn't do…you might try it for once." Said Hughes at the hospital

 **"** You know…We've never did find out whether or not he had a Philosopher's stone." Said Al

 **"** No, but may be it will say something in official report…" said Ed

"True but we are more bummed because we had no clue of what's going on." Said Naruto

"He's right but one thing makes me happy seeing you two again." Said Eden happy to see simon and Kamina "we stick together as true infinity heroes." Said simon as they heard a door open "Hm?" Said both as Armstrong appeared

 **"** Greetings, Edward Elric. When I heard you were in a hospital, I DASHED RIGHT OVER! And as I suspected, you're in desperate need of my assistance!" As he was shirtless "AGHHHHH!" The six screamed by that "You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery! You see?! You're looking livelier already!" Said Armstrong

 **"** WILL YOU GET OUT?!" Said ed at the roof was Ash heard ed shout "same old ed." Said Ash as ruby came to see him "Hey Ash I brought over cookies." Said ruby sitting next to him as Ash smiled "thanks ruby" said Ash as she blushed "am I interrupting." Said kakashi as they saw him "no kakashi sensei." Said Ash he sees kakashi as a father to him "Ash I heard you're heading to liore I believed you might ran to a old face you knew." Said kakashi as he left made Ash thinking of what he mean " an old face." Said Ash as he smiled "I can still continue on I made a promise that I will find the philosopher stone and I don't give up till its over!" Said Ash

(Liore)

 **"** Ah...I see, so Isaac's dead, is he? That's a shame. I had such high hopes for him, too. But…the Philosopher's Stone? Hugh…Sounds like he overused it." Said a woman who was talking to the phone wearing a black dress with a fat guy was eating " Gluttony, try to chew quietly. I'm on the phone...Yes, things are going well here in Liore. We'll be ready. It all begins very soon." Said the woman then she's not alone as a jet appeared with a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch, which covers the eye without a reason Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails had arrived

"Nui and stars cream you two arrived in time" she said

"I never be late list because we follow orders." Said the girl named nui hops off the jet that had transformed into a robot like Ironhide but this one is evil named starscream "I got word from Megatron saying that palpatine's inquisitors haven't shown up at liore as planned." Said the air commander of the decepticons

"I see but where are they"

(Out far from liore)

An crashed star destroyer was seen shattered with armor of stormtroopers an figure call herself the seventh sister was fighting someone wearing a cloak "you sabotage everything but i won't give you what you want because I will destro..." She met her end being frozen her lightsaber was dropped then the frozen inquisitor was been shattered as the figure picks up the lightsaber along with two more figures in cloaks

"Studying alchemy is brilliant Darcy." Said the one was a female who transmute the lightsaber she had to her version of a double blade but controls storms "yes stormy it's been a long time we learn everything including the force." She did the same to the one she had into an single blade lightsaber "so Icy are we close." Said Darcy talking to their first sister was controlling ice but she change the lightsaber to the three blade version

"Yes Darcy liore is close once we get our information our clan will be avenged

 **thats it of infinity heroes stars and brotherhood hope you enjoyed it and it's return also add new changes also I'm going to do more of the chapters showing more characters to show and also I will plan more of this story and hope you enjoy how I done it of them to choose but it's your choice by then hope you enjoyed this and also if you had ideas send your reviews and pm so enjoy and chapter 2 of Infinity heroes will be coming soon and I forgot that at the 24 of January will be my birthday soon of Ash and enjoy**


End file.
